The present application generally relates to steering systems used for driving a vehicle and, more particularly, to steering systems equipped in an autonomous vehicle.
Vehicles are being equipped for Level 3 and 4 autonomous functions. However, consumers may also want to drive vehicles by themselves at times. Accordingly, it is desirable to safely and intuitively manage a transition from autonomous driving mode into manual driving mode while driving.